Kagome Higurashi Part 2
by 0mE1516
Summary: Part 2 of the continuation of Kagome Higurashi


**Kagome**** quickly changed into ****her ****pajamas then ****decided**** to see what ****Inuyasha ****was doing/feeling. Once ****she ****opened the door****she ****found him sitting on the floor with shame in his eyes. He quickly glanced at ****her**** when ****she**** opened the door ****with the look in his eyes.**

**Kagome****I'm**** very sorry. I ****didn't**** mean to barge in. I ****should've**** knocked." ****Inuyasha said as he stood up.**

**"Um...Its ok I guess. You ****didn't**** do it on ****purpose**** and you did ****apologized****Kagome ****said feeling a little ****awkward****. "Let's just pretend that nothing happened, okay?" you**** said.**

**"Okay. ****I'm**** really sorry though!" ****Inuyasha said.**

**Inuyasha****...just drop it." ****Kagome said as she ****started to head down stairs. ****Inuyasha ****quickly followed ****her ****like a golden**** retriever****. Once ****she**** got down stairs ****she**** saw that everyo****ne was enjoying their presents.**

**"What was all of the commotion about? Is everything okay, I heard, ****Kagome**** scream?" ****Haji said looking at both of them.**

**"Umm... ya****I just saw a spider." ****she**** said**** quickly thinking of something.**

**Don't**** worry, ****Inuyasha**** got ****i****t****." she said with a fake smile.**

**"Wow. You****'****r****e**** more like a girl then I ****would've**** thou****ght, Kagome." Sesshoumaru said teasing.**

**"WHAT****'****D YOU SAY****, SESSHOUMARU****?! DONT MAKE ME COME OVER THEIR AND BEAT YOU TO A PALP!!" ****she**** yelled at him. That comment ticked ****her off.**

**That's**** my, ****Kagome!" ****Sesshoumaru**** said with a smile.**

**"You sure can tick me off, ****Sesshoumaru." ****Kagome said as she**** plopped down on a lounge chair. ****Yuki**** just laughed at the both o****f ****them**** along with ****Haji and Inuyasha**

**"What is so funny? So what. ****I'm**** scared of spiders, big deal." ****Kagome**** said trying to ignore them. "****This is all your ****fault****Sesshoumaru**

**"How is it my ****fault." ****Sesshoumaru**** asked.**

**You're**** the one making a big deal of me being ****a****afraid**** of spiders. I ****don't**** see how that makes**** me less tough?" ****she**** said back.**

**"I would seriously like to see you fighting a spi****der type Chamara." Sesshoumaru laughed. ****Tha****t sent shivers down ****her**** spine.**

**"Are the****re**** seri****ously such a thing?" ****she**** asked.**

**"Now I think you****'****ve gone ****to**** far, ****Sesshoumaru****. Look at h****er. ****She's terrified****Yuki**** said.**

**"A-am not!" ****Kagome**** said tr****ying to hold back ****her**** shaking.**

**"Come on, ****Kagome****. You ****can't**** hide it." ****Inuyasha**** said. Then the laughing died down a little bit. ****Sesshoumaru**** w****as the only one laughing still.**

**You said nothing. 'I knew I ****should've**** said something else besides a spider. I HATE those ****creepy**** crawly monsters. ****With**** those eyes and ****those legs.****ugh' ****she**** thought. **

**Before ****she**** knew it ****Kagome**** had fallen asleep. The sound of the guys talking woke ****her**** up ****a little**** but ****she was**** too tired to open ****her**** eyes or get up to walk to ****her**** room. All ****she**** wanted was sleep. Then ****she**** heard one of the guys whisper.****'Are you sure? Why now of al****l times? Damn it!" that was ****Haji**

**"SHH! ****She's**** still sleeping! ****Yuki**** maybe you should take ****her up stairs." that was ****Inuyasha**

**"Alright."**** At that moment ****she**** felt him pick ****her**** up then place ****her on her**** bed. Now ****she**** knew was the only time to ask.**

**"What is going on? Is it a Chamara? Just give me a moment and Ill ****be**** ready****She said as she**** hopped down.**

**"Yes, but ****it's**** a spider type. You should just stay here and sleep." ****Yuki**** said as he picked ****her**** up ****again and back down on the bed.**

**"Oh. Well, this is my chance to ****conquer**** my fea****r and also try out Ryuuken. ****I've****got to at least try." ****Kagome said as she**** hopped down once again.**

**"Alright, but promise me that once you get scared or cant do anything then let me**** know." ****Yuki**** said with a sigh.**

**"I promise. Just give me a few minutes and Ill ****be**** out." ****She said as she**** shut the ****door to ****her**** walk-in closet. **

**Within a minute or so ****Kagome**** were out and ready. ****She**** quickly splashed water on ****her**** face to wake ****her**** up, ****then**** grab****b****ed Ryuuken. "Here we go, Ryuuken. You ready?" ****she**** sighed then headed down stairs. Everyone was waiting near the fron****t door.**

**"Has it come yet? Or is it coming?" ****she asked as she**** rush****ed to where they were standing.**

**"No. ****It's**** waiting for us. ****It's**** just st****anding the****r****e**** at the clearing in**** the middle of the woods just waiting to fight." ****Haji**** said as he reached for the handle of the door. "****Let's**** go.**

**Once ****they**** all reached the clearing the place was covered in giant spider webs. A shiver started to form but ****she**** stop****p****ed it. ****Kagome**** wanted to fight. ****She**** wanted the fear to go away. **

**"So w****h****ere is the damn thing?" you asked.**

**"Right here, sweetheart." It whispered in ****her ear. She**** quickly turned around and there it was standing. It ****wasn't**** what ****she**** thought it would look like; with 8 arms or eyes. It ****wasn't**** even hairy. The ****Chamara**** looked like any normal human. The only ****strange**** thing was that his hair looked like the ****pattern**** you once saw of a ****tarantula**** on TV; black with red strips. He even had a few threads**** of web hanging from his mouth.**

**"Of course, I ****wouldn't**** be able to tell of w****he****t****her or not your heart is sweet. ****Let's**** find out****, shall we?" the Chamara asked.**

**That moment ****she**** wanted to run but instead ****she**** drew out Ryuuken and stood in ****her**** ready position. **

**"Lets not and say we did, Chamara. I would much rather ****dissect**** you." ****she said as she braced Ryuuken.**

**"Oh, Ho! ****Feisty**** thing are we? ****Don't**** try to hide it, I can see you shaking from here. Scared of a little ****ol****' spider? ****Let's**** see how far you can go!" the ****Chamara**** said as he spat out web at ****her.**

**"Don****'****t make me laugh! I****'****m shaking from excit****e****ment, not fear." ****she lied. Kagome ****dodged**** the web easily thanks to ****Sesshoumaru's training the other day. She ****took a deep breath then went at him with out luck. ****Kagome went to turn around but she noticed that he****r feet w****ere stuck on a platform of web.**

**"Shit!" she said to herself.**

**Kagome! Damn you Chamara!" Sesshoumaru**** said as he turned into a giant bird****. He looked like a deep red Phoeni****x****. He lounged at him but just**** ended up in the same position.**

**"Damn it, ****Sesshoumaru!" Inuyasha**** yelled as he tu****rned into his were-wolf self. Haji and Yuki joined in.**

**"I wouldn****'****t do that if I were you! You don****'****t want the girl to get hurt do you?" The ****Chamara**** said as he went to her**** si****de and licked Kagome's cheek then took away Ryuuken. ****"You don****'****t want anything bad to happen now do we?" the ****Chamara**** said with a smile.**

**"Give that back, damn it!" Kagome yelled.**

**"Damn you Chamara!" ****Sesshoumaru ****yelled from his position in the web across from ****Kagome's.**

**"Now, now. ****Let's**** not use such fowl language. And another thing, I would like you to ****address**** me to my name instead of calling me Chamara. My name is ****Gin****, got that?!" he yelled. **

**"Now about that mouth of yours, what was it now? Oh ya! ****Kagome****Gin**** said as he placed a glob of web on ****her**** mouth. ****Kagome**** wanted to freak but the web stopped that from happening. ****She**** tried to pull it off but it wouldn****'t budge.**

**Kagome**** Don****'****t you ****DARE ****harm her, ****Gin****Inuyasha**** growled, ****baring**** his ****canine**** teeth.**

**"Oh! I just got an idea. Let****'****s see what you****'****ll do if I do this." ****Gin**** said as he licked ****her chee****k again. ****Inuyasha glared at him with rage.**

**"DAMN YOU! I TOLD YOU-" ****Inuyasha said getting cut off.**

**"Now, now. ****Let's**** not go ****too**** far." ****Gin**** said as he stuck ****Inuyasha****Haji****, and ****Yuki**** each to a ****separate**** tree. Once that was done he did the same to ****Kagome**** but completely on a web on between two trees. ****She**** tried to wiggle out of it but the threads were too strong. Fear started to make its way to the surface of ****her mind.**

**"I am very ****curious**** on how your heart ****tastes****Kagome****I'm**** very tempted to see what it tastes like. Your face is very tasty but what about your heart?" he said once again licking ****her cheek, but this time it burned. Kagome ****wanted to scream in pain but the webbing prevented that. ****Inuyasha, Haji, Sesshoumaru, and Yuki**** all saw the pain in ****her eyes.**

**"You know this ****isn't**** much fun with out the screaming. ****Let's**** hear the sc****r****eam of pain, my favorite sound." Ryan said as he took off the webbing.****Kagome ****let out a big scream for both the pain of him taking off the webbing and ****her burning chee****k. The guys looked pissed. ****She**** saw in the corner of ****her**** eye that ****Yuki turned him****self into a shadow, ****Sesshoumaru was turning him****self into something differ****e****nt, and ****Haji**** and ****Inuyasha**** were try****ing to bust out of the webbing.**

**"Aww does it burn, ****Kagome****It's**** just that you****'****r****e**** so tasty I couldn****'****t help but le****t some of my poison drip out." Gin**** laughed. Then he stuck one of his fingers in his mouth then dripped the poison onto ****her****collarbone****Kagome****immediately**** let out another scream. ****She**** couldn****'t take it any****more;**** all ****she**** wanted was for the pain to**** stop and this damn bug to die.**

**"Damn****y****ou**** to****hell**** She**** said ****grimacing**** at the pain.**

**"Oh, ****Kagome**** what are you going to do about it?" ****Gin**** laughed.****'If only I could get Ryuuken...' ****she**** thought. ****At**** that moment ****she**** noticed Ryuuken started to shake. ****She**** thought to ****her****self that some how Ryuuken was attached to ****her so she**** called to it. ****"RYUUKEN!!"****Kagome**** yelled. Ryuuken then flew towards ****her**** and ****luckily****pierced**** through the Chamara.**

**"GAHHH!! ****Why**** you..." ****Gin**** said before he fell over dead.****The webs went slac****k and Kagome and the guys were able to jump down.**

**"How'd you do that, ****Kagome****Inuyasha asked.**

**"Well, first I was thinking of a way to get to Ryuuken and saw that when I thought of it**** it shook like it was trying to reach me so I just yelled out its name hoping that it would come." ****Kagome said as she**** w****as**** get****ting off the stray web threads.**

**"So you figured it out. Well done." ****Sesshoumaru said. She**** just looked at him, shocked that he ****actually**** commented ****her.**

**"What? Can****'****t I be nice sometimes?" ****Sesshoumaru asked looking pissed.**

**"I guess ****but it's**** reall****y weird when you do." ****She**** said.**

**"F****ine, I take it back." Sesshoumaru said looking all pissed off.**

**"Alright you two, enough. ****Let's**** go home." ****Yuki said com****ing in between ****them****Kagome ****picked**** up Ryuuken and started to walk home. ****She was**** in a really bad mood. **

**Once ****they**** got home ****Kagome**** ran up stairs to take shower. The warm water felt really good on ****her**** sore body and e****specially her cheek and collar****bone. When ****she**** got out ****Kagome**** saw that ****she was**** in there for a whole hour. ****She**** got ****dressed and headed down stairs. ****The guys looked like they were waiting for ****her.**

**"How are you feeling, ****Kagome? Does your cheek and collar****bone feel alright?" ****Yuki**** asked as he put some sort of cream on ****her cheek.**

**I'm**** okay. The ****shower helped out ****a lot**** so ****don't**** worry." ****She**** said as he handed ****her**** the cream to put on ****her collar****bone. The cream felt cool when it was rub****b****ed into ****her**** skin like it had been in th****e freezer but yet it felt warm.**

**"Hay, ****Kagome****. Looks like you ****concurred**** your fear." ****Sesshoumaru**** teased.****"Oh, shut the hell up, ****Sesshoumaru****She**** said handing ****Yuki**** back the cream. ****Sesshoumaru just laughed. ****Then the phone rang. ****Haji**** quickly answered it. **

**"I didn****'****t know you had a phone." ****Kagome said.**

**"Ya, b****ut we only use it for emergencies." Inuyasha answered.**

**"What****I****'****m coming over...I don****'****t care, I****'m com****ing over whether you people like it or not." ****Haji**** said before hanging up the phone. "I****'****m leavin****g. Ill ****be**** back in a few hours."**

**"What****'****s wrong, ****Haji****she**** asked getting in his way.**

**"Its, ****Sasuke**** He****'****s ****dying****. Now, get out of my way!" he yelled pushing ****her out of the way.**

**"I****'****m going with you. I pro****mised Id see****Sasuke**** yesterday." ****she**** said grab****b****ing ****her sweater. **

**"Fine, but we're going my way." he said put****t****ing ****her**** on his back and dashing out the door like last time ****they**** went out. The next thing ****she**** noticed was that ****she was**** in the ally next to the ho****spital.**

**"Hurry up or I****'****m leaving you." ****Haji**** said f****a****st walking to the ****entrance****Kagome**** quickly ****caught**** up with him. Inside ****they**** took the stairs. ****Haji**** said that it was faster, which it surp****r****is****ingly was.**

**In ****Sasuke****'s room**** he looked very cold and lifeless. ****Kagome**** gla****n****ced at ****Haj****, he didn****'****t look so great. ****He looked like he was helpless.**

**Sasuke?" he said.**

**Sasuke**** opened his eyes. He looked so weak it hur****t to see him in that condition.**

**"Hay guys.****What's**** up?" ****Sasuke said with a small smile.**

**"****Nothing much.**** How are you feeling?" ****Kagome**** said try****ing to hold back tears.**

**"I****'****m okay. The angel visited me last night. She said I was going to die today. Looks like I****'****m going to get what I wanted after all." ****Sasuke said as a tear fell.**

**Sasuke****...Promise me that when you get to heaven. Tell my gra****n****dmother I said 'Hi'." ****She said as a tear fell.**

**"Kay. ****Haji****, can you promise me that you ****wont**** sulk when I****'m gone."**

**"Tsk...****Alright.**** Tell May I said 'Hi' as well." ****Haji said as he sat on the bed.**

**"You know I will." ****Sasuke said wiping away his tears. "You guys are great. Thank****s for being my friends." ****Sasuke said as he drifted to sleep.**

**"No problem, Kid****Kagome**** said wiping away a tear.****Then his heart ****monitor**** went dead. The nurse that was standing in the corne****r covered up his lifeless body.**

**"Poor, ****thing**** Didn****'****t even have a mom or dad." sh****e muttered.**

**"Excuse ****me,**** I was wonder****ing if we could have the body. W****e were his only family and we know of a spot to lay him to rest." ****Haji said turning to the nurse.**

**"Oh, of course." she s****aid as she walked out the door.**

**At the ****funeral****Kagome wasn'****t being much of a ****dress**** kind of girl****, so she**** wore a tux) ****she**** and the guys stood around the grave. Then it started to snow. ****Kagome**** tried to ****hold back the tears but a few es****caped. The guys tried to comfort ****her**** but ****she**** knew that ****she wasn't**** the one who needed it. ****Haji**** just stood there like time had stop****p****ed. He looked so sad ****Kagome****couldn't**** help but set ****her**** hand on his ****shoulder**

**Haji****, this must be so hard for you. Is there anything I can do?" ****she asked feeling helpless.**

**"Ya, don****'****t go and do anything stupid. I don****'****t want you to get hurt too." ****Haji**** said with o****ut looking away from the grave.**

**"Okay. Hay, think of it like this. At least ****they're**** not suffering." ****she said just above a whisper.**

**"Ya, I guess s****o." he said with no expression.**

**"Come on. The storm is starting to get worse." ****Inuyasha**** yell back at ****them****Kagome**** turned to s****ee the others started to leave.**

**"Damn**** its cold." Sesshoumaru said shivering.**

**"You****'****r****e**** cold? Can****'****t you just turn-" ****she**** said get****t****ing cut off as he turned into a shaggy golden****retriever ****Kagome ****couldn't**** help but laugh. ****She**** just ****couldn't**** see ****Sesshoumaru as a golden retriever.**

**"WHATS SO FUNNY?!" he barked.**

**"Nothing...Nothing at all."****Kagome said wiping a tear she**** laughed so hard.**

**Back at home ****she went to her**** room to get in some warmer clothing;**** she was freezing****. When ****she**** came back down ****Yuki**** had made e****veryone some hot choc****olate. ****Kagome**** sat down in a soft fluffy arm chair that****she had proclaimed as "hers"****. When ****she**** took a sip ****she**** could t****aste that he had made it with va****nilla, ****caramel, and a very sweet choc****olate.**

**"Wow, this is ****awesome****Yuki!" Kagome**** exclaimed.**

**"Thank you. Its may own**** recipe." he said with a smile. She**** took another sip and let the drink set ****in her mouth taking it all in. She**** took a look around out of ****boredom**** and s****aw that Haji was not in the room.**

**"Where's ****Haji****?" you asked**

**"Um****…****he went to bed early." ****Yuki said pouring himself a cup.**

**"Ugh!" ****Kagome**** said as ****she**** set the cup on the side-table and marched up stairs ready to beat ****Haji**** to a ****pulp****. 'He promised he wouldn****'****t sulk.' ****she thought. She ****found his room at the end of the hall and barged right in. He was just ****laying**** on his window sill sul****king and didn't even notice her.**

**"God damn it, ****Haji**** You said you wouldn****'****t sulk! What the hell are you doing?!"**** Kagome said as she turned him around to face her**

**"Sorry...I can help it. ****It's**** just that...their all gone." he said tur****ning away.**

**"sigh ****Haji****, come on. You still have all of the guys and well, me. I also ****don't**** think ****Sasuke**** or your sister would want you to be like this. If I were them I would want the people who were precious to me to be happy." ****she**** said sitting down next to hi****m. ****He**** just looked at ****her**** with shock.**

**"I guess your right. Thanks, ****Kagome****." he said smiling at ****her**

**"No problem. All of you guys are the closest thing to family to ****me;**** I**** have to look out for you all." ****After talking to him****they**** headed down stairs and sat in ****her chair crossing her legs**

**The days rolled by and before ****she**** knew it**** it was the day before ****Christmas E****ve ****She**** had already done ****her**** shopping. ****She**** bought ****Inuyasha a new CD, ****Haji**** a ****freaking****awesome**** t-shirt ****she**** heard he wanted, ****Sesshoumaru**** a sword buffer, and ****Yuki**** the 4 vol. of The Raven (he already read vol.2 and 3). The house was decorated REALLY nice like it was ****ready for a Christmas party or some****thing.**** She**** loved to just sit in the chair in ****her**** room in front of the fire place and look at the tree at night (yes a ****Christmas**** tree in ****her**** room for those people who didn****'t understand or what-not). Fin****ally it was ****Christm****as ****Eve**** and ****Kagome was so excited**

**"I CANT WAIT!!" ****Kagome**** said walki****ng down stairs after waking up.**

**"I see you****'****r****e**** in a good mood." ****Inuyasha**** said**** looking up from his ****CD**** player.**

**"Hell I am!! I****'m so excit****ed" ****she**** sa****id ****plopping**** down on ****her**** chair. **

**"Your happy mood is starting to freak me out." ****Sesshoumaru**** said as he was flipping through c****han****nels on their wide screen TV**

**"Oh shut the hell up, ****Sesshoumaru****. I can be as happy as I want." ****Kagome**** said sticking ****out her tongue****He just laughed and went back**** to finding a station he liked.**

**Kagome****, go get ready. We have a surpris****e for you." ****Haji**** said getting up.**

**"But ****it's**** not even****Christmas**** yet." ****She ****said confused.**

**"We know but this is the only day that we can do it." ****Inuyasha**** said grab****b****ing his ja****c****ket.**

**"OK...Ill ****be**** down in a minute." ****she**** said ****looking at them all ****confused.****She went to her**** closet and found a black long ****sleeve**** shirt and pants, g****rab****b****ed ****her**** winter ja****c****ket, scarf and boots (it was ****suppose**** to be pretty cold that day) and ran down stairs. The guys were in their winter stuff and waiting, an****d ****Sesshoumaru**** who was a German**** shepherded**

**Soon ****they**** all were in town and there stood the giant ****Christmas**** tree. Then ****she**** remembered that today was the ****Christmas ****Eve ****celebration****. They had a fair and everything, the whole town was decorated. **

**They**** all made sure to ride every ride. ****Sesshoumaru even turned into him****self so he could join in. ****Kagome**** had so much fun. Before ****she**** knew it**** it was 6:00 and time for the fireworks. The guys made sure to get the best seats. ****Sesshoumaru**** almost got into a fight to get them but luckily the other****s**** stopped him. The fi****reworks were amazing; the final****e**** was ****10****x**** better. After**** the fireworks ****they**** headed home.**

**"Tha****t was so much fun!" ****she**** yelled.**

**That's**** good. ****We**** hope****d you would enjoy it." ****Haji**** said.**

**"I did. The last time I went was with ****Saya-san**** but because she had something wrong with her back that day it ****wasn't**** as fun... ****Don't**** worry ****I'm**** fine." ****Kagome**** said knowing the guys were about to ****apologize**** for having to b****ring up ****Say****a****-****san.****Then it started to snow. ****They all**** took ****their**** time to get home so ****she**** could enjoy t****he sight. Then ****Haji**** just stopped.**

**What's**** wrong, Ty?****" she**** asked turning to see him.**

**"Blood...I smell blood." he said. He looked like he was ****about to go crazy or something.**

**Haji, get control of ****your****self ****G****erman ****shep****h****erd ****Sesshoumaru**** s****aid.**

**"I cant...I need****blood." ****he said as he started to shake.**

**Wha****t's wrong wi****th him?" ****Kagome**** asked.**

**"Damn it! ****He'****s starting**** to get out of control. ****Kagome****, I want you to go home." ****Inuyasha**** said pointing to the house.**

**"Okay. Ill keep an eye out for what the smell is coming fro****m." ****she**** said before taking off. ****Kagome looked around and fin****ally found what ****Haji**** must have smelled. It was a body. It looked like it got attacked by a v****ery powerful bear or something.**

**"Are you a live sir? Sir, can you hear me?" ****Kagome said as she**** sho****ok the body.**

**"Uhhg" was all the man said.**

**I'm**** going to help you. ****Don't**** worry." She said as she**** grab****b****ed his arm ****and put it around ****her**** sho****u****lder.**

**Kagome knew she**** had to do something about the blood so ****she**** ran home.****At home ****she**** set the man on the floor in front of the fire place and went to grab the first aid kit. ****She ****quickly patched him up then grab****b****ed a box ****of matches and ran back to him.**

**"Ill be right back. ****Don't**** worry." ****Kagome**** sai****d placing a blanket around him.**

**Thhhankkkk**** yoouu." he shivered.**

**She**** quickly ran back to the spot and lit a match a set the bloody snow a flame. It surprised ****her**** that it ****burned;****she**** thought it was from the blo****od so ****she**** just left it at that. ****After the blood burned ****Kagome**** ran back to the house to the man.**

**End of Part 2**

**See u in Part 3**

**plz comment! This took me like a month to finish and I worked really hard on it **


End file.
